Crimes of Passion
by Laurissy
Summary: Florence Surana is the hero of Fereldan but she has been accused of being a blood mage. Lucy Hawke is the champion and she is determined to defend the Warden by any means necessary. Surana/Nathaniel Surana/Cullen FHawke/Anders. Mild Sexual content.
1. Introduction

Crime of passion

**A/n So basically scratching my hair out of my head waiting for dragonage inquisition to come out and now it's been delayed for a whole extra month. I speak for everyone when I say NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! So this is a story to stave off the insanity. I basically thought you know what it's time for my goody two shoes warden and my psychotic Hawke to meet face to face.**

The wounded coast was beautiful in its own special way. The rocks were everywhere jagged and sharp, biting her feet. Lucy had lost a fair few shoes walking along this coast over the years. It was also never safe even if you managed not to trip and fall of a cliff. There were the bandits, blood mages and quinari that prowled the coast. The worst of everything somehow seemed to end up here. It was still beautiful though, the moon big and round giving her glittering light to the sea. The light refracting and reflecting all over. The rocks which were so annoying during the day now seemed to glisten. The beauty was an illusion, but really that was all beauty was.

There'd been an illegal lyrium deal going down on this beach. Now both sides were silent. Their corpses taking on an eerie beauty in the night air. The blood seemed to glisten like rubies on her daggers and the blood splattered on the sand looked like spring flowers. The fight had not been difficult. Neither side put up that much of fight. The templars were suffering from lyrium withdrawal and the carta dwarves were suffering from insanity. The lyrium wasn't here though rather frustratingly. The carta had probably hid it in one of these blasted caves. If they hadn't been so insane, Hawke might have been able to keep one of them alive.

"I've found something." Isabella said pulling out a bottle of lyrium out of the dwarves stomach.

"That doesn't look like it would help with digestion." Varric mused besides her.

"They must be getting desperate smuggling lyrium this way." Anders said visibly disgusted.

"It would explain their willingness to run into our weapons." Isabella said smiling darkly dislodging one of her daggers from one of the dwarfs' brain.

Anders bent down to examine the dwarves "These bottles were not made to transport Lyrium this way, these dwarves were dead long before we ever got to them." Anders told them. He looked sad "They didn't have anything to lose."

"It's still mine right." Isabella asked.

"Yes Isabella, all these pretty potions are yours, once you get all the dead dwarf of them even though I suppose you could sell them with the dead dwarf buy one lyrium stone get a punctured liver free."

"You know I would go to more Merchant guild meetings if they had your keen business sense Hawke" Varric said with an odd tone of pride.

"I learn from the best" she said smiling at her friend "So I want some lyrium for Sandal, I want to enchant my new dagger."

"I'll be round tomorrow" Isabella said greedily looking over all of the corpses. She quickly got to work disembowelling them looking for every last scrap of the precious gem.

"Is there anything you wouldn't do for a profit?" Anders asked.

Isabella shrugged "You should be happy the templars are getting more and more antsy without their lyrium and Varric, Hawke and I are making quite a profit from this. Everyone wins except the templars."

She was right, this had been his idea cutting of the lyrium from the templars hoping that this would make them less effective and it appeared to be working the templars had been shut up in the gallows for weeks now. The noose felt a little lighter around all mages necks. Still Anders wished that the whole business didn't have to be quite so grim. Then suddenly he felt the warm presence of a hand holding his. It was his love. His Hawke.

"We're leaving now" she announced "I trust you can deal with this by yourself."

"Go ahead Hawke" Varric said "Me and Isabella will finish this of; you go get some sleep, big day tomorrow."

Hawke nodded and left them to it keeping her lover in tow. They walked back along the coast hand in hand. She liked this acting like a real couple. In Kirkwall even though he lived with her. Their relationship was a secret, not a very well kept one but a secret. But out here when they were alone, he would let them be a couple. Let his many cares melt away into nothing. It was peaceful.

"Things are going well." he said.

Hawke sighed, she loved this man more than anything in the world but sometimes he would just not let go. "Yes they are, Meredith has locked herself in the gallows and half of her templars are going mad, the rite of tranquillity hasn't been performed in a month and I'm going to see Bethany tomorrow."

"That's amazing." He said hugging her close.

"I know, she'll be coming after the parade, I'll get Orana to prepare something nice for everyone, and it will be good to have her back even if it is for one day."

"We really should break her out." Anders said and he started to get angry "How dare they imprison Bethany, Bethany who has helped so many people and has been kind to everyone she comes across." She sensed Justice coming; Anders eyes were starting to glow. She kissed him and all that energy that seemed to engulf him instead pulsated into her. She felt the energy come inside her and it crackled into the air around her. She felt herself be pushed into the cliff beside her as he kissed her passionately. His tongue licking hers. His hands clawing at her skin. They were skilled they knew exactly where to go. Hawke let her hands wander as well and as she stroked his skin and heard him growl in pleasure. She felt his hardness and she placed her hand upon it like it was her dagger. She could feel him readying for them to be joined. She wanted him so badly, she kissed him again and she pulled him towards her. Then he stopped and backed off.

"I'm sorry Lucy" he said "I completely lost control. Why do I always do this around you, I need to go" with that he ran away. Lucy just stood there panting against the rock. Her skin was wet with sweat, the air still crackled around her and the moonlight exposed her bare legs. She pulled her clothes back up even though some of them were now ripped and she started to feel slight sensation of pain where Anders had scratched her. She was grateful for the pain. It was only the thing she had left of him when he did crap like this.

For the most part these last few years where they had been together had been nothing but bliss. After wanting it for so long and now to finally have him inside her, to feel his love and passion churn within her but he kept holding back. She started to cry on that coast, she should be happy, she was going to see her sister, she was with the man she loved and the templars were becoming weaker yet it all felt hollow. How many people did she have to kill before she got what she wanted?

_The Next day_

Lucy woke up in her bed. Her arms stretched and as they came down she groaned. "Arnie, you know you're not meant to be up here." The dog whined and wagged his tails and looked at her with those big mabari eyes. She stroked him tenderly. If Anders was here, he would have told her not to, it would only encourage him to misbehave more but he wasn't here.

Orana came in with a tray for breakfast, "Here you are my lady, your breakfast and your clothes are over there for the festival today."

"Good" she said still a little sleepy. Orana put down a bowl of food for the dog at which point the dog jumped own and devoured it and bought the tray over to her. She saw that she'd only prepared one which was good. She didn't want another reminder that Anders wasn't here. Orana seemed happy that she'd guessed right. She was always so embarrassed when she got it wrong and despite the reassurance that she didn't mind. She got herself so flustered over it.

"Do you want help with your hair?"

Normally Lucy didn't bother with frivolity like hair; it seemed especially stupid considering she spent most of her time being attacked by various people. But today was special; it was the festival of Surana. The mage who had stopped the blight or the elf who saved the world or the fereldan who defeated a whole army of darkspawn depending on who you asked. This was the ninth anniversary of the siege on Denerim where she led the charge against the arch demon and saved Fereldan. Lucy had heard in Denerim they had a great tournament where the best fighters came together to honour the hero's deeds. The fountains of water turned to wine and the alienage would dance solidly for a week. In Kirkwall the celebrations were a little more subdued. The Fereldan immigrants had started adopting it from their mother land; they would sing songs, be merry and of course have a more informal tournament. The festival had gotten more ambitious every year to the annoyance of some. This year there would be a parade in the warden's honour. Bethany was even playing the warden in the parade. Also because of her arrangement with Orsino, she would finally get to take her sister home. Orsino was practically running the gallows at the moment and he was a lot kinder than Meredith.

Orana spoke softly "How many people are coming to dinner?"

"Everyone Varric, Isabella, Fenris, Aveline, Sebastian, Merrill and Bethany of course."

Orana bowed her head and started to leave but came back. She spoke softly and stuttered slightly "What about Anders?"

"Orana why are you such a simpleton Anders lives here, I imagined he'd want some food rather than watching the rest of us eat."

"Yes mistress "Orana said quickly and backing away "I'm sorry mistress."

Mention of his name had put a downer on what should have been a happy day. She assumed he'd be there unless he decided there was a templar conspiracy or Justice decided it wasn't a good idea or he decided that it was too dangerous. The truth is she just didn't know. She'd been talking about this all week. He should know how important this was to have him there. By her side. She shook her head and put on her clothes. They were a tad extravagant but there was no point in having money and status if she could not afford to be a bit extravagant. It was made of red and gold silk, it shone in the light giving the slight impression that she was glowing. There was a hood as well. It would hardly work in concealing her identity not when her dress was this elegant. She would stick out like a sore thumb but it would make her feel safer. She had a necklace of rubies that had cost her 12 sovereigns. There was also an added bonus. The gems contained a deadly poison and when thrown to the ground would create a noxious gas. Unfortunately there was no place to fit them in this exceedingly tight dress. Even if she had managed to fit one in somewhere she would not be able to use them because the sleeves went down to her hips dwarfing her hands. But without some kind of weapon she would truly be naked.

Lucy waited for Isabella to drop of the supplies from last night. They met up with Aveline in the keep and Sebastian in the Chantry and they walked down to the gallows together. It was where most Fereldans had started in this city. It only seemed appropriate. Aveline for her part felt a rush of patriotism of her country being celebrated. But because she was Aveline she knew that anti fereldan feeling hadn't gone away and there were plenty of guards around in case anyone got any ideas. She was frowning but there was an extra spring in their step as they walked down.

Sebastian for his part had been put in charge of running the whole festival. Elthina had decided that it would be good to get him to do something, take his mind of his trouble with Starkhaven and the Chantry. He was rather predictably a quivering wreck, worrying about every little detail and as he'd been doing for the past few months. Lucy knew how long the parade route was and the procedure if someone in the parade tripped. Lucy knew exactly how much every float had cost and exactly which nobles were annoyed that so much money had been spent on it. Lucy also knew that Sebastian thought Bethany looked very pretty in her costume. The latter he hadn't said out loud but he'd spent a lot of time with Bethany and couldn't shut up about her. It was getting tiresome but when Bethany was freed from the circle, a noble's affection could be helpful. She let him witter on whilst she thought about her own troubles

Isabella knew something was wrong with Lucy and that Anders had fucked it all up again. He really was such a bastard. She hated to see Lucy so hurt but what could she do. She didn't feel qualified to give anyone relationship advice. Especially when her general policy was lust then insert. She couldn't say anything anyway not in front of Aveline and Sebastian. She hoped that the copious amounts of alcohol they would be drinking later would cheer her up at least and maybe if she'd drunk enough she'd be able to see how much of a tosser he was. She lived in hope.

When they arrived though there was a commotion at the gallows. "What's going on?" Hawke shouted. Everyone was silent the champion had spoken.

"The festival has been cancelled" Cullen replied evenly.

"Why was I not informed about this?" Sebastian asked moving towards Cullen.

"It has been decided by the Knight Commander Meredith and the grand cleric Elthina." Cullen replied again, a strain of irritation, anguish and sadness in his voice that Lucy couldn't quite figure it out.

"Elthina supports the festival, why would she decide to cancel it, there must be some mistake?"

"That seems to happen a lot to the Grand Cleric" Hawke said and ignoring the glare from Sebastian went towards Cullen. "Take us to the Knight Commander now."

Cullen didn't want to seem that he was bending to the pressure of the champion, but at the same time, he wanted this mess sorted out and if there was one thing Hawke was good at it was cleaning up messes. Even if Cullen didn't agree with her methods. He nodded and gestured for them to follow.

"Hawke I'm going to stay here and disperse this crowd" Aveline told her "this could get ugly if it is not dealt with quickly."

"Very well captain" Hawke replied.

As Hawke, Sebastian and Isabella approached Meredith's office. They could hear shouting from inside. It was clear that Meredith and Orsino had returned to their favourite hobby, shouting at each other.

"I will not let his travesty happen, not again" Meredith screamed "To celebrate and idolise a mage is a travesty in the eyes of the maker."

Orsino explained "You know as well as I that this celebration was created by the people and you have no authority to stop it."

"Don't you tell me what my authority is?" Meredith told him "I know your secret and once it is out believe me no one will want to celebrate your maleficarum any more."

Cullen put his hand towards the door to let them in and was about to announce them but Lucy cut him off.

"Florence Surana saved Fereldan, if not for her Thedas would still be suffering under the blight." Meredith and Orsino turned to look at her and so had the Grand Cleric and Bethany.

Meredith snarled "Florence Surana is a blood mage and I will ensure that she is brought to Kirkwall to answer for her crimes against the Maker."

**A/N I do love a good cliff hanger. I should probably explain that I know that the grey wardens are above the templars and you'll have to read the next chapter to see how it all plays out I hope you enjoy this. I have to admit this last Hawke I played was aggressive and I have to admit I like writing my Hawke with a hint of psychosis. In contrast my warden is a good little Andrastian who wholly supports the circle so it will be interesting to see how they get on. Please review. **


	2. Surrender

Surrender

There was a silence. It hung around them in the air limp and lifeless. Then there was something unexpected, the silence was ended with uproarious laughter. The laughter was coming from Lucy, it was loud and mocking and no one knew how to react to it.

"Are you the most stupid woman to walk on this earth? The Hero of Ferelden is a Grey Warden." Lucy had everyone's attention. She smiled at that "You can send as many arrest warrants as you want to Weisshasput and every single one of them will be ignored because she's a Grey Warden and you're just a Templar."

Meredith snarled and seemed to weighing up the pros and cons of just attacking Lucy there and then. Before she could finish the Grand Cleric interrupted "Be that as it may, the new information that the Knight Commander has provided has made me believe that it is no longer possible for the chantry to support this festival and the Knight Commander in her role as acting viscount, has the power to ban the festival and to enforce the ban by any mean she considers appropriate."

"This is ridiculous even for you" Lucy said "You are going to let that insane bitch dictate the law in this city and stop something which, and Sebastian can correct me if I'm wrong, something you said was 'a celebration of difference and inclusivity.'"

The Grand Cleric bowed her head "It is a shame, champion but I cannot ignore this new information and the Chantry cannot be seen endorsing a blood mage, I will have to write to the Divine about this and recommend that the festival be stopped entirely. I must now take my leave" The Grand cleric then went toward the door and stopped "I am sorry Sebastian but I am still proud of what you accomplished" with that she left and it left Sebastian dumbfounded.

"Typical" Lucy sighed "Isabella, Sebastian, it is time for us to go, we'll be keeping the peace while our acting viscount decides what else she want to take away from the people to make their lives more miserable, perhaps after this she'll tackle feast day."

"Don't give her ideas Hawke" Isabella moved towards her "You owe me a feast day present." They then left leaving Meredith behind to stew in her own venom. It was somewhat ironic that Lucy had now given herself the job of trying to keep the peace when as she walked back towards the courtyard, the less peaceful she felt. She itched to stab something preferably Meredith's throat but she knew that wouldn't work. She just had to keep the peace and suck it up.

The courtyard was sprawling everywhere and producing a wall of indecipherable noise. The guards had arrived and Aveline was trying to get these people to go home but they'd come for a show and they were going to get one. Lucy took Sebastian's bow of him and fired a bursting arrow into the air. The noise caused everyone to look at her "The Knight Commander has decided to ban this festival, she has made it her mission statement to suppress the pride of the Ferelden people, the elves and mages everywhere. This is indeed a heavy blow for all of us here but we knew this was going to happen. The Knight Commander will soon send her templars and she will let them kill anyone they can get their hands on. We will not let this happen. We will not let our festival be tainted by her prejudice. We will bring Florence Surana here to Kirkwall, she shall face her accuser and just like the blight she shall be victorious." The cheers were deafening and gradually the people allowed the guards to lead them out of the gallows.

"A fine speech, Hawke" Aveline complimented her

"We just need to find her now." Lucy said she stroked her chin thinking "We need to get everyone to my house to discuss our plans"

"You don't know where to find her." Isabella stated smiling.

"That will be one of our plans" Hawke said already making her way back home

Later everyone was at Hawke's house. Anders was still rather awkward but there was no time to discuss what happened. Once everyone was settled Lucy spoke "As you all know the festival has been cancelled"

"Good" Fenris interrupted "This much adulation for a mage was rather sickening and it turns out that she was blood mage, then again it is not surprising all mages succumb to the demons."

"She's not guilty." Anders stated shaking; he was struggling to maintain control.

"Trust you to defend the mages." Fenris said not even bothering to look at him.

"She is innocent" Justice screamed, Anders was gone and the bright blue eyes of Justice stared at Fenris. Fenris got up to defend himself but did not try and attack. Lucy moved towards Anders and made him face her instead of Fenris.

"We'll fix this" she looked into his eyes "justice will be done." Justice closed his eyed and Anders opened them shaking his head.

"I'm sorry"

"It's fine" Lucy said "Now Anders you are the one here who knows the Warden best, where is she?"

"At a guess Amaranthine, but she could have took an expedition to the deep roads, she could be at a landsmeet. She may even be at Weisshasput"

"Surely there's not going to be a landsmeet during the festival" Aveline said.

"She could be at the festival with the Queen." Isabella suggested.

"This is ridiculous; there aren't enough of us to search the whole of Ferelden." Aveline said banging her fist on the table.

"She may be trying to hide, I imagine once her crimes are known she may wish to hide like the rat she is." Fenris added darkly

"Even if she was guilty, there'd be no reason to hide, she's a Grey Warden" Anders said "She's above the Chantry's laws"

Fenris frowned at this but remained silent. Isabella spoke "Well she's the most famous person in the world and she's not trying to hide. We should be able to find her using simple gossip."

"I don't think so" Varric said "Gossip is amusing and can make for some great tales but it is not good at locating someone. I imagine the gossipers would say the Warden is busy in Orlais shooting down dragons with her ice blaster eyes. Well it's what I would say."

"I've got an idea" Merrill spoke "If she's got nowhere to hide then she should be at home and even if she isn't, I know an old elfish spell that can be used to track somebody once we have a personal belonging."

"Is blood magic really going to be helpful at a time like this?" Fenris asked.

"Its old magic" Merrill said "Not blood magic" Fenris shook his head at her. Merrill wanted to tell him to not be so judgemental but she bit her tongue. What gave him the right to judge her? She was trying to help her people rediscover their heritage. What did Fenirs do apart from mope? She shook the thought out of her head. She had work to do. Besides Merill had always wanted to meet Florence Surana. She had saved a Dalish clan. It was rare for the Dalish to praise an outsider but even Merill's clan had heard of this deed. In the Alienage all the elves talked about Florence Surana saving the whole Ferelden alienage from Tevinter slavers. She was clearly remarkable, not as remarkable as Hawke but still remarkable.

"That sounds like a plan" Lucy said "Merrill, Anders, Fenris and I will set of tomorrow to go to Amaranthine to track down the Warden, meanwhile I want to be prepared, you need to find out everything you can, find out what proof Meredith has and undermine it as much as you can." With that everyone left except Anders.

"I'm sorry" he said. Lucy stayed silent.

"If I hurt you I'm sorry."

Lucy smiled sadly but remained silent.

"I love you so much, you're everything to me" Anders told her looking into her eyes with such earnestness and love. Hawke tried to ignore him but she relented and looked into those big blue eyes that always managed to melt her heart.

"I'll do anything you want" he said stroking her cheek and running his fingers through her hair.

"I want us to go to bed." She said to him "We've got a long day tomorrow."

"So there it is?" Anders looked at the keep from the pilgrim's path. He walked this path a thousand times but coming back to it after so long. It made him smile but he felt a strange sense of loss. The Warden had taken a chance on him and he always felt guilty for leaving how he did. Looking at the castle, he couldn't help but feel nostalgic about his time there; drinking with Oghren, teasing Nathaniel, even the Blackmarsh seemed to acquire a rosy tinge in his memory. He never thought he'd be nostalgic about the Blackmarsh.

This was the first place that felt like home. Before the Wardens he was an apostate without a cause. He quite liked fighting darkspawn. It was also nice that instead of being chastised for his magic, it was celebrated and appreciated. Then he met Justice and he decided to join with him. It gave him purpose, a cause, a need to seek out justice. The only problem with Justice was that even after all this time he still had no idea how it could be achieved.

Suddenly a Mabari hound came rushing towards them. It was big with slobbering teeth and dark grey fur. Its growl was guttural and sent chills down all their spines.

"Hello Ser Paws" Anders said going to pet him but the mabari growled at him.

Lucy got her bow out and started to aim at the dog's throat. This dog was a trained killer and it was not going to be given the opportunity to strike first "Don't do that" Anders said pushing her bow to the ground "We're not going to make a good first impression if we kill Florence's dog."

"Besides why would you want to kill him, he's a lovely dog." Merrill said going towards him to pet him which the dog allowed.

"I was just beginning to think this dog was a good judge of character." Fenris said moodily.

"Fine" Lucy said with frustration "Merrill you said you'd need a personal object to find the Warden, will the dog do."

"I don't know Hawke the spell doesn't really specify whether it will still work if the possession is alive, it could work." Merrill said unsure.

"Try it." Lucy said.

Then a voice called out "I'd rather you didn't cast any spells on my dog." The dog immediately went rushing towards the voice. The voice came from an elf. She was shorter than Lucy expected but she had a presence around her. She was a hero, you could tell just by looking at her. Even though she knelt down to pet her dog, you could tell she was readying herself for a fight if it was necessary.

Her other companions was a dwarf with a scraggly red beard and hair and armour that looked like it was two inches thick and an axe that seemed bigger than him but it was abundantly clear that he knew how to wield this weapon. The second companion was less imposing and he looked out of place in this group. He seemed odd and whilst the others were preparing for a fight he just looked scared. He was a mage that much was obvious. It was odd instead of looking at Hawke. He kept looking at his own wrists seemingly terrified of them. Hawke decided that if it came to a fight he was going to get an arrow in his neck first.

"What are you doing here, Anders?" Florence asked still stroking her dog but her voice which had been playful before now became serious.

"I'm here to find you." Anders told her honestly.

"That is odd." The Warden said standing up to face him "Considering I should be the one finding you."

"You will not take him." Lucy said clutching her bow tighter.

The Warden examined her for a brief second and then turned to Anders "If I wanted to find you I would have used this." She pulled out a phylactery and held it in her hand.

"All these years worrying." Anders said mystified by its presence, all the stress, the anguish the nightmares and there it was. His blood in her hands.

"If Anders abandoned his duties and you had the means to find him, why didn't you?" Fenris asked.

Florence took a step towards Anders "He is not my slave and he will always be a Warden whether he follows my orders or not however there's nothing guaranteeing that he will be a good one."

"Some Wardens are dragons like me and the Commander whilst others are nugs." Oghren said laughing. "Anders, he's like the runt nug."

"You can talk, you drunken fool"

"You lily livered coward, waste of spit mage."

"You dirty, disgusting…"

Florence interrupted "Do you have a point in being here or did you miss trading jibes with Oghren that much."

"We've come to find you to tell you that the Knight Commander for Kirkwall wants to arrest you for blood magic." Lucy told her looking directly in her eyes trying to gauge every inflection, change in tone, facial movement anything that can be used to manipulate her.

"Is that so?" the Warden asked. The warden seemed amused and it was clear that the news had reached her before they did.

"Look we need you to come to Kirkwall, the Knight Commander has stopped the festival and everyone in the alienage was really looking forward to it and all the elves are sad now, well sadder really." Merrill told her.

The Warden looked at Merrill taken aback by her tone and stature, she seemed friendly and wasn't readying herself for battle like everyone else. "What influence does a templar leagues away have on the Warden Commander of Ferelden?" Florence asked analysing all of them. She was trying to see if this was a trick if she was meant to incriminate herself. She didn't want to go to Kirkwall for her trial to find out she'd already lost.

"She can destroy your name and to most of Thedas a name is all you are. Now I will do everything in my power to help you; I have friends who are working on this" Lucy said earnestly.

"There is no risk for you though" Florence considered "I risk becoming tranquil or being killed."

"The people of Kirkwall need a hero that is going to stand up against injustice and if you don't come willingly then I will make you." Lucy said putting an arrow in her bow and aiming at the Warden. "I thought you were a hero but it turns out you are nothing but a coward."

"If you try, I don't like the odds on you seeing tomorrow, pretty lady" Oghren said lifting his axe.

"There is no need for bloodshed." She chastised putting a hand on his axe.

Oghren put his axe down and started shaking his head "You know, I think this is a stupid idea to go to a place where the person in charge wants to turn you into a vegetable." Oghren said exasperated.

"I know your opinion but I am your Commander and you volunteered to come." Florence said with a tone of finality.

"I am heading to Kirkwall." She told Lucy "I have worked long and hard to create my reputation I will not let it be tarnished without defending myself.

**A/N so they finally meet got to admit Oghren quite a bit of fun to write and just so you know the other companion is Jowan which I'll explain later. The way I see it even though Meredith can't do anything to the Warden she can damage the Warden's name and make her less effective as a result. At least that's my view also my Warden is a bit of a goody two shoes and the fact that someone would accuse of her being a blood mage annoys her and she's not going to let it slide.**


	3. Imprisonment

Imprisonment

They had made it to the ship that would take them back to Kirkwall. Florence felt uncertain whether she was doing the right thing. She was risking her life. She'd done it before of course but it was always for a cause something bigger than her. This was different, she was risking her life for pride. It seemed sinful in the eyes of the maker. She prayed and she knew that the maker would protect her and let her carry on the good she'd been doing in his name. She took a deep breath and went onto the ship.

Lucy rushed onto the ship. Surprised with the feeling of how much it felt like she was going home. A part of her had wanted to see Lothering but it was a waste of time. It wasn't home anymore. She was amazed that the Warden was coming with her. The fact that she was already on her way, mystified Lucy. Why would she risk her life to help save a festival? She was glad because it gave her a chance to humiliate Meredith by proving definitively how wrong she is. But it seemed too easy. No one was this stupidly heroic. She shook her head and decided she didn't care why. She smiled took Anders hand and went onto the ship.

The sailors were inexperienced and this wasn't a top of the line passenger ship but it had everything required, a bed and a bucket. The ship was really jerky as they were trying to get through the coastlands. There were lots of rocks and the sea wasn't exactly being co-operative. This hadn't made getting to sleep any easier and it wasn't like sleep came naturally to Anders any ways. So he kissed Lucy on the head and decided to take a walk.

As he walked he heard a familiar bumbling. He went into the stores which the captain had told them was locked but as Anders approached he saw the lock had been obliterated by something sharp and heavy. He walked into the store and there was Oghren by the alcohol barrels with his tankard clearly trying to find a way to get to the wine inside.

"So are you looking for a tap?" Anders said smirking.

Oghren frowned but he'd already clearly had a few so it looked rather comical."There has to be a way to get in here without anyone noticing I've sneaked in here."

Anders smiled "The lock?"

"What about it?" Oghren grumbled "Shoddy craftsmanship."

Anders laughed and got his staff out. He pointed it at the barrel and a blue light went out of his staff onto the barrel. Oghren backed away and the barrel burst open but all the liquid went into an empty crate lying two feet away from where Oghren was.

"Won't they notice?" Oghren whispered.

"Shoddy craftsmanship." Anders whispered back.

"I knew there was a reason we let you become a warden." Oghren said getting his tankard and dragging it through the crate.

"It wasn't to make you look like less of an embarrassment by comparison." Anders said grabbing a cup and getting some water from a different barrel.

"Still a smart arse I see." Oghren said before taking a deep swig from his tankard.

"Still a drunken dwarf" Anders replied.

"I've missed you, you were fun" Oghren said.

"What do you mean were?" Anders asked.

"You're not you, you're different." Oghren said.

"Is that a bad thing, I'm standing up for my kind" Anders said "No one else will, It's up to us."

"Us, hey?" Oghren said taking another drink.

"Yes, Us, I wish I could show you, Justice has bought everything into perspective. I know my destiny to win the mages their freedom." Anders said trying to convey all the passion, fervour and need for his new path. Oghren's expression was as blank as the circle tower's walls.

"You see, before Justice, you used to be fun and now you're as boring as him talking about Justice and never enjoying the finer things in lives." Oghren said.

"Like what? Alcohol, I have no need for it, it deters me from my true path." Anders said but they could both feel Justice shaping the words.

"Does she?" Oghren said "Deter you from your true path"

"She is confusing, wonderful and a distraction." Anders considered, describing Lucy was like describing magic, it was a part of him but unless you'd experienced it, you couldn't explain the experience, no words had been invented. He struggled to think so he just grabbed his drink took a large swig and then spoke "Nothing will deter me."

"That's what I'm afraid of" Oghren said earnestly.

Anders sighed "How's Felsi?"

"She's great, Flo made me go visit her, she threatened to send me after you if I didn't and I used the old Oghren charm to get her to move to Amaranthine so I can visit her regularly" Oghren chuckled

"The poor, poor woman" Anders said smiling and taking another drink. "So how's Nathaniel and Sigrun."

"Sigrun's great, she's in the deep roads happily hacking away at the dark spawn" Oghren said "You know if I wasn't married she and me would be passing each other the nug milk."

"Sounds fun" Anders said confused.

"Then again maybe if I talked to Felsi she might be into it." Oghren said putting his drink down to think and enjoying the picture in his head that he was rewarded with after he'd thought about it. He laughed his dirty laugh.

"Nathaniel?" Anders asked.

Oghren laughed again, still thinking of Sigrun and Felsi. Anders decided to tease him "I never knew you swung that way."

"I don't, you scruffy mage." Oghren said "He's Second in Command now and unofficially Arl of Amaranthine. He even goes to Landsmeets." Oghren paused then added with a chuckle "He's also been letting Flo examine his bow."

"Does it have some sort of magical properties then?" Anders asked completely not getting it.

Oghren was confused "No she likes to guzzle down his wine."

"Does Amaranthine have a vineyard; have I been missing out on free wine?" Anders asked wondering how he could have missed the fact that Amaranthine had a vineyard. Maybe he's talking about the wine in Vigil's Keep cellars. That would make more sense.

"Oh sweet stone what has that damn sprit done to you!" Oghren shouted.

They both laughed and it felt a bit like old times even though Anders completely didn't get it. It also seemed that even though you can't go back, you can still enjoy a drink with an old friend and reminisce. For now at least.

Xxxxxxxxxx

The Warden was on deck looking out into the sea. She was thinking of Lake Calenhad, how beautiful it looked the potions that spilt into the water, creating a rainbow of colours, the water calm and still reflecting the birds that flew above it. This was different; the sea was boisterous and untamed. It seemed to lash out against the boat. It rocked from side to side and the Warden was continually casting rejuvenation spells on herself to stop herself from becoming ill. She was also casting stability spells to help her stand up.

She didn't hear the footsteps come towards her; she was too busy trying to not be sick. Fenris was for his part annoyed that the warden was here. He'd wanted to look out at the stars as he often did. It reminded him of his freedom. He started to turn away and go back to his cabin but the boat lurched to one side causing Fenris to loose balance. He landed with a loud bang and a Tevinter swearword.

Florence rushed to his side, and gave him her hand so he could pull himself up. "Stay away from me Mage." He said cruelly slapping her hand away. She stepped back and let him get up but the ship's shaking was getting worse and worse. No matter what he did, he just kept falling. Florence decided that this was ridiculous, got her staff out and used her telekinesis to drag him into the galley.

"What right do you have to cast magic on me, Blood Mage?" Fenris snarled at her.

"I was helping you, it's dangerous out there, now I recommend you go back to your cabin." She commanded but she immediately realised that it was the wrong thing to say.

"What were you doing out there? Did you cause this storm with your blood magic? You mean to kill us all rather than face justice." Fenris accused her.

"Firstly what I was doing was none of your business but it would be wise for you to take note that I have the ability to keep myself safe." Florence advised him forcefully but with practiced decorum. "Secondly, no magic is strong enough to effect the weather for any substantial amount of time and I have chosen to come here, I am not afraid of justice."

Fenris grimaced at her. "All mages should be afraid of justice, one day I will make sure all mages receive it." He threatened her and reached for his sword but she did not reach for her own weapon. He realised he'd gone too far after all this was the person that they were trying to retrieve and she'd come willingly and she wasn't causing any trouble. He put his weapon down which was the closest he'd get to apologising.

"Is that so?" Florence remarked making sure to face him and look in him eyes. He turned away quickly from her gaze.

"Even if you're not a blood mage, all mages succumb to the temptation, it is in their nature to hurt those around them." Fenris told her. He was trying to get a rise from her, the way he would from Anders or Merrill who would defend themselves so he could attack. That's the way it had to be either he attacked the mages or the mages attacked him.

Florence did not defend herself, she smiled sweetly, if anyone else had smiled at him that way, he would have said they were beautiful. "You don't believe I'm a blood mage anymore then."

"I never said that!" He shouted becoming more and more frustrated "I said that mages are dangerous when I find the one that enslaved me, he will suffer a far worse fate than you could ever dream of."

She spoke softly "Do you seek Justice or Vengeance?"

"There is no difference" he replied.

"Yes there is" she told him sternly "Justice seeks to create a better world whilst vengeance can only be used for destruction."

"A world without mages would create a better world." He stated, venom pouring from his every word. He wanted to turn away and leave. He didn't want to be with this lying mage any longer but he couldn't. She wasn't like any other mage, her tone was gentle, her words clearly the result of deep thought.

"You truly believe that" Florence shook her head "I am truly sorry for what has happened to you and I pray Andraste will help you find peace."

"I don't want your pity, Mage" he spoke violently and this time took his sword out from behind his back.

She smiled again, that stupid smile "I do not give you pity but I will give you my prayers."

This made him even angrier and he wanted to swing his sword at the warden so badly but she had to strike first "You are an abomination and no God that I would want help from would listen to your prayers."

"Well that is a shame because I have prayed a lot, I have felt the maker's presence in my life and it has led me to so much good, I will pray to the maker that you will discover the same, whether you like it or not."

Fenris growled and Florence sighed and she smiled one last time and went back to her cabin. Fenris' blood was boiling with rage. How dare a mage pray for him? The worst thing was that he knew she meant it; she was going to pray for him. It made him quake with anger, a mage daring to help him with no reward, no gratitude and no incentive. He stormed back to his cabin. He knew he wouldn't sleep but at least he'd be away from her.

Xxxxxxxxx

Hawke woke up to what felt like the whole world was shaking. Seeing her lover sleeping soundly in what looked like peace was a rare and precious sight and for a few moments she drank the sight in and she hugged him tightly. The sound of his breathing was soothing but it seemed it was not enough to get her back to sleep.

She got up from her bed and decided to take a walk if nothing else it would give her time to consider what she would do when she reached Kirkwall. The questions kept whizzing through her head. Why did the warden come so easily? Why did she bring a blood mage with her? Why did she keep hold of Anders phylactery for so long? The question s were endless and the answers elusive. She walked down the ship until she came across a familiar sight a growling mabari war hound.

"Not this again" she said with frustration. The dog had been stalking and growling at her ever since they'd met. The warden said she should apologise but she didn't want to do that.

"You are in the wrong and if you were smart like my Dog, you'd know that."

The dog kept growling and bearing his teeth at her "Get out of my way you stupid mutt." she said barging past him, as she did so the ship shook and the dog was sick all over Lucy's shoes.

"That's just perfect, I now have dog sick on my shoes" she frowned and she shook the majority of it off but the shoes were going to stink for days. The dog whined.

"Don't expect any sympathy of me, after what you did."

The dog whined at her again ad looked at her with big soulful eyes. She spoke with frustration "I can't make this ship go any faster, we'll get there when we get there until then we're all probably going to suffer."

The dog gave a low whine and placed his sick covered paws on Lucy's armour. She stroked him behind the ear like she's do with her dog and the dog barked happily and Lucy smiled at the dumb mutt.

"We'll be there soon" she said rubbing his fur "It's all going to be ok, you'll see."

The dog barked excitedly and started to scamper off. "Stop there, right now" Lucy shouted "You're not leaving me to clean up your mess."

Xxxxxxxxxxx

Jowan was sitting at a table, playing with his last bit of food. He hadn't liked the taste of all the other mouthfuls of food he'd been given but he'd had worse and maybe if he played with it long enough he'd be so bored he'd have to get some sleep. The ship wasn't helping tossing and turning. He doubted he'd get to sleep even if the sea was as still as Lake Calenhad. Why was she doing this? Why was he doing this? He wasn't a grey warden. He was an ex blood mage. He doubted many templars would appreciate the fact, he hadn't committed blood magic in 10 years. Yet here he was eating terrible food on a boat that wouldn't stop rocking to a destination where they could just kill him on site.

"What's wrong" a cheery voice said.

Jowan turned to see a rather pretty elf looking at him. Apart from the fact that she was rather pretty and a mage, he didn't know anything about her. She'd seemed nice on the trip over. She kept looking at Flo though as if trying to figure something out and whenever Flo talked to her she'd blush and not say anything. He looked at her properly for the first time, she seemed sweet.

"Are you ok?" Merrill asked.

"I'm fine" Jowan replied.

"You don't look fine" Merrill said with the bluntness of a war hammer. She immediately realised what she'd said "I'm sorry, you look ok but you don't look fine, does that makes sense? I don't think that makes sense, I am going to leave now."

"No wait" Jowan called after her "I'm not fine, completely not fine, I'm going into a place where mages are about as welcome as the blight to do what, I don't know."

"You're here to help, surely." Merrill smiled brightly.

"Look you don't know me that well but I'm a failure" he told her "You see I was a blood mage."

"I knew that" she said and then she whispered rather dramatically "You can tell."

"You're not afraid" Jowan asked hesitantly.

"Not particularly" Merrill looked at him "You're just not that scary, I've faced demons, qunari, Isabella's drinking games and you're not that scary."

"So I guess I'm not going to intimidate the templars into submission." He mused grimly.

Merrill laughed, the thought of him intimidating Meredith was really funny. "I'm sorry, it's just, no."

Jowan laughed back "See useless, I don't know why I volunteered to come if I had any sense I'd jump into the sea and swim back to Ferelden."

"You don't want to do that, you'd probably drown or got eaten by a shark, sounds scary, it would be best if you went to Kirkwall and get a boat back to Ferelden."

"I guess so" Jowan said miserably.

"Why are you here?" Merrill inquired, sitting down at the table.

"I'm here because Flo is my best friend and she's determined to do something stupid so I thought I should go with her, I had to beg the first enchanter to let me go, he didn't want to but I convinced him that Flo needed me and that I needed a chance to repay her for everything and he saw how determined I was, so he let me go. He knew I wouldn't abandon her and he's probably glad to be rid of me." The first Enchanter, Jowan and other mages had come to study the architect to see why he was different and they hadn't got anywhere. Jowan was just glad to see his friend again and then this bitch accused Flo of blood magic and it hurt more than she would admit. Jowan knew she was always brilliant but more than that she always took pride in her code. To have her morals questioned angered Flo and she could not just stand by and let it happen. She was there for him when he needed her and now after all this time she finally needed his support and maybe in a small way he could repay her kindness in always standing up for him. He should be dead or tranquil but he wasn't thanks to her.

"You must have a strong belief and a persuasive tongue to convince a first enchanter that a blood mage should be allowed out of the circle." Merrill observed.

"I know but she saved my life, she gave me a second chance, I've screwed up so many times, I screwed up with Lily, I screwed up by being an apostate, I've only barely managed to scrape being a circle mage and even there, no one likes me, I can't blame them after what I did but I need to."

"It's hard when you don't know your place, I should be with my people but I'm here helping Hawke, the alienage is foul and dirty and Kirkwall is big, I get lost all the time but I know my place is with Lucy, she's brilliant, you should know that she's going to change the whole world." Merrill confided in him. He just looked at her, not really sure how to take that.

"Good for her." he said drily.

"The point is that my place for now is with Hawke, you need to find a place where you can be happy." Merrill told him her own words reminded her of the keeper, she was proud but it also made her sad to think of what she had lost.

"I have fewer options, there is only one place I'm allowed to exist and I'm not wanted there when I tried to run away, I only made things worse."

"Well then you should be happy then." Merrill told him earnestly.

"Why?" Jowan frowned.

"Helping your best friend has to be better than that." She said brightly.

"I guess you're right." Jowan said still confused but feeling slightly happier.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The view of Kirkwall was just as magnificent as it had been the first time Lucy had seen it all those years ago. Once she was a refugee looking for a safe harbour but now she was a champion of this city and she had returned triumphant. She smiled and as she sailed into the gallows, it was time to face Meredith. As the ship sailed to the gallows and as she entered the courtyard again but instead of guards barring her way. There were rounds of applause.

There were still guards of course Aveline had seen to that and as expected there were templars. "Where is the warden? Champion" Meredith screamed at her raising her sword.

"I am here" Florence announced and the whole crowd that had assembled held their breath. There she was. The Grey warden of Ferelden ready to stand up and face Meredith. Cullen expected a riot to happen the moment people saw the Warden. He expected the Warden and Hawke to storm out of their ship with a hundred grey wardens and take over the keep. She didn't expect the Warden to smile and to approach Cullen.

"It is good to see you after all these years, Cullen" she hugged him and he dropped the chains that were clearly there to bind her. He didn't know how to react to her being so close, to her being here at all. His skin burned at her touch, her eyes burrowing to his soul, his heart beating faster and faster, louder and louder. He hadn't really expected the rumours to be true that Florence Surana was really going to come here and stand trial. He couldn't help being happy seeing her, seeing her smile, her beauty, it was truly breathtaking.

"Cullen!" Meredith shouting breaking Cullen out of his stupor "Arrest her"

"It's ok Cullen" she told him, she kissed him on the cheek as he put the manacles on her "This won't last long."

"You're right Warden, it won't" Meredith snarled looking at the warden with complete hatred.

**A/N So I've tried to use said a lot less there are still a couple but hopefully they're justified. This is very dialogue heavy but it's been very enjoyable. It's very much the calm before the storm and just getting to mix characters around and see what would happen has been a lot of fun. I quite like Oghren I like to think he's representing all of the awakening fans that didn't like Dragonage 2 Anders. I personally love Dragonage 2 Anders because he's been put into a position that is impossible and even though he tries to hold onto his humour to get him through it but he's basically man continuously bashing his own head against a brick wall. I personally found that rather compelling you take someone who is fairly positive and determined not to tackle anything to seriously and then you give them an impossible task. To me it's a compelling and ultimate tragic story of one man trying to fix the world but ultimately ends up breaking it. Crossing my fingers for a cameo in Inquisition. Hope you've enjoyed this and please review.**


	4. Court

Court

"We are here today to judge the Grey Warden Florence Surana who has been accused of blood magic, how do you plead?" Meredith announced to the court. It had been a great turnout and far too many people had arrived than could fit into the courtroom that was in the gallows. Consequently the room stank with sweat as people rubbed against each other, desperate to see how this would turn out. Florence who was on a raised platform remained cool, she made sure to look at the woman who had accused her determined to show her she was not afraid.

Luckily Meredith was not her only judge; there were two more Grad Cleric Elthina who Florence remembered Leliana saying that she was a wise lady. Her third judge rather surprisingly was Hawke who looked bored by Meredith's posturing. Hawke must have had great influence to be able to make herself a judge. It was a good thing though, no matter what happened, Hawke would support her which was something.

She remembered Hawke's words "We don't know what Meredith has on you, so you need to look innocent no matter what."

"I am innocent" she replied.

Hawke laughed "You're a mage, in this city it means you're a blood mage, don't reveal anything."

Florence said rather sardonically "How will we find the truth if I don't reveal anything."

"It's not about truth" Florence said in disgust "it's about power, she is trying to gain power over this city by destroying your name, I will gain power for helping to maintain it, is that understood?"

"Crystal" Florence said back.

The courtroom was elaborate but rather old and it doesn't seem that much effort had been put into keeping it in good repair. Florence could almost hear the souls of all the mages who had been made tranquil here and before that slaves who'd rebelled against their masters. This was a place of suffering the stench of it was suffocating but Florence kept her face like a rock.

Of course as judge Meredith was not the prosecutor but a toadie called Abhorson. He had slimy black hair, a bulbous chin and lips that were always curled into a snarl. "If it is acceptable Madam" a crackly voice escaped his lips "I would like to begin by presenting the evidence against the Warden Commander.

"You may proceed" Meredith said without even looking at her other judges. This annoyed Hawke but she knew that this was going to happen. As far as Meredith was concerned this was her show and it would go exactly how she wanted it. It was important that her show was allowed to play out and fail on its own that way Meredith would lose all credibility and a space would become available for viscount. The thought of the power made her smile so she stayed silent and let Meredith prattle on. She was curious, hell everyone was curious what did Meredith have against the warden.

"Warden" he spoke in a voice that was meant to be friendly but came across as sinister "Do you know who your parents are?"

"No" the warden replied honestly. She'd wondered a couple of times. She dreamed of a life with loving parents who doted on her. This dream never lasted long; it was pointless no matter, who her parents were the circle was her home. She had been happy there. She knew that she had been young when she was placed in the circle. She'd always felt sorry for the mages who remembered their parents. They'd actually lost something where Florence never felt she had lost anything.

"You were never curious" he continued.

"Never" she replied.

"Objection" Jowan said suddenly, as the defence counsel, he felt the need to say it plus it was obvious that they were being led into a verbal trap.

"Sustained" Hawke said quickly before Meredith could proceed which earned her a rather angry glare, "Her parents are not on trial here."

Abhorson smiled evilly "Have you ever committed blood magic?"

"No"

"Have you ever witnessed blood magic?"

Florence looked at Jowan for a split second as he said it hoping no one saw "Yes I have."

"What's your opinion on blood magic?"

"It is evil."

"Evil that is a harsh judgement."

"Blood magic can only be used for destruction and all destruction is evil and must be fought against."

"Really so all blood mages should be killed?" Abhorson asked in a mockery of innocence.

"You don't have to answer that, noble judges this has nothing to do with the crime that this court is meant to provide justice for." Jowan pleaded.

Grand Cleric Elthina spoke first "You are right Jowan; we need to see your evidence."

"Fine" Abhorson snapped his fingers and an elf were bought in. The elf looked old and haggard. His face thick with wrinkles. His hear was bright white like freshly fallen snow, yet he didn't struggle with walking and his movements were fast.

"What's your name?" Abhorson asked.

The elf looked back confused clearly Abhorson already knew and Abhorson shook his head at frustration. This had been rehearsed and the buffoon was getting it wrong. "Abraham Rednels" he said after a few seconds.

"Do you know this woman?" Abhorson asked

"Yes and no" Abraham replied.

"How can you know and not know someone?" Jowan asked annoyed

"I knew her mother and I saw her as a baby."

"It appears you will soon find out who your mother was" Abhorson looked at the grey warden smiling "Who was her mother?"

"Her name was Mia; she was the mistress of Viscount Abergaveny."

"Impressive a simple elf, mistress of a viscount."

"She was very impressive." Abraham added.

Jowan was about to say something but Hawke was becoming more and more irritated. "Look, you little nug humper, you better make your point soon or maker help me, you will regret it."

For a second Abhorson looked scared but he simply smiled "Of course, how did she die?"

"She was killed by Tevinter slavers?" Abraham said.

"What happened to the slavers?" Abhorson asked.

Abraham paused and looked at Florence. She tried to look passive but she was trembling. She had never been more scared. "They were killed by blood magic, committed by her child?"

"You're saying it was me?" Florence said looking at the man directly; her eyes were tearing up despite her wish to appear stone faced.

Abraham looked away "Mia knew her daughter was a mage but she had given so much to the child she couldn't give her up, I told her to hand it over to the Templars but she wouldn't listen" Abraham's voice started to quake and tears fell down his eyes. "The Tevinter slavers found out about her daughter and they came after them both, I could have saved her." The courtroom became washed in noise as everyone started talking and speculating. What did this mean? Would the Knight Commander really kill the Hero of Ferelden? Could she?

Meredith looked rather smug, she surveyed the courtroom. They had all thought that nothing could tarnish the great hero of Ferelden. They thought she was mad but she had proven once again that mages couldn't be trusted. She smiled at her fellow judges. Elthina was unmoved; she kept her face strong, a perfect Judge. Hawke looked bored and raised her hand and the crowd stopped. "This trial is not over yet."

"I think you will find it is." Meredith interrupted.

"We have heard only the testimony of one elf and only the prosecution has questioned him. This trial is far from over. I wish to hear from the defence."

"I agree with the champion" Elthina said quietly but with unquestionable authority. Outnumbered, Meredith sat back in her chair. Her scowl engulfing her entire face.

"How do you know that my defendant is her child?" Jowan asked Abraham.

"Templar records show that." Abhorson started

"I wish to see those records." Jowan demanded.

"She looks just like her mother" Abraham said quietly, no one heard him except Florence. She could see his tears and she wanted to comfort him but she knew she couldn't.

It took a while but the appropriate records were found and as Meredith gleefully pointed out these records had been verified by the chantry and the circle so there could be no accusation that she was making this up.

"It says here that Florence was 1 year old?" Jowan asked.

"That is correct" Abhorson said his snarl becoming more pronounced.

"Judges, this is the hero of Fereldan, she saved the world from the blight, she has been an excellent commander for 7 years." Jowan looked pleadingly at the judges. "How can she be accused of a crime she can't remember?"

"She is a blood mage and all blood mages should be made tranquil. That is what the law says."

"But if this is all in the templar records, then why wasn't she made tranquil at the time?" Hawke asked.

"I believe that a high ranking mage" she made sure to find where Orsino was sitting to glare at him "managed to convince the knight commander at the time that justice should be overridden and a blood mage should be allowed to gain influence in another circle and poison the mind of the mages there."

"You don't know Florence Surana very well" Jowan stated looking at Meredith "If my friend is to be accused of a crime she committed as a child then her actions as an adult must be taken into account when deciding her fate."

"We will take into consideration her acts of heroism." Grand Cleric Elthina said firmly.

"Not just that, you all need to know something about this woman before she is convicted."

"What?" Meredith said impatiently.

"Florence, tell me about Micah Ferras." Jowan asked turning towards the warden.

She bowed her head, her hair coming loose covering her face, if you looked closely, you could see a tear coming down her cheek. "He was a templar."

"Yes he was what happened to him" Jowan asked.

"You know the answer Jowan" her voice shaking, the courtroom waited, Jowan looked at her with steady eyes. Florence could feel them even though she wasn't looking at him. She knew she would have to say, she took a deep breath. "He was killed by a Mage who tried to escape the circle, by blood magic."

"You admit you used blood magic before." Meredith said gleefully, Hawke looked panicked but tried not to show it.

The warden looked up eyes glistening but defiant "I am no blood mage, I cared about Micah, he was" she paused taking another breath "he was a good man and I cared for him and when I think about what happened to him, he died protecting the people of Fereldan from a dangerous threat, he was brave and I'm sure you'll find it all written down in the Templar records."

"She has not only defended the world, she has been hurt by blood magic, she is as much a victim of blood magic as anyone else, she is not a blood mage, she is a good woman, a good mage and a good friend."

"We will take this into consideration, court is dismissed." Grand Cleric Elthina said with a tone of finality.

Hawke however put her had on her ear and before anything could be done. The crowds were shouting Justice for the warden, down with the templars. Hawke smiled quickly but her face became serious when it needed to be. It was all going well. Varric had made sure the crowd would be on her side. This was perfect; Meredith was being gloriously pathetic accusing the warden of a crime she'd committed when she was a baby. Hawke had been afraid that she was guilty of committing blood magic as a warden but this was brilliant. The warden was still a hero and Elthina would have to see that. Also that great play with the warden crying over a dead templar, it was so believable. It was truly brilliant.

Florence was soon, back in her cell. Thoughts of Micah led to thoughts of Alistair, their dead bodies haunting her vision. It took all her strength not to weep openly but she had to stay strong, at least until she was back in her cell then she could cry and mourn them both. The first man she had ever loved and the man she had loved and cherished but who she couldn't save.

Cullen stood there awkwardly. He'd seen people break before; it was an occupational hazard as a templar. He'd seen parents break as their children were taken away from them, he'd seen mages break before they were made tranquil but this was Florence, she'd always been so strong and now even she was breaking. Cullen didn't know what to do. He put his hand on her shoulder, he'd seen this be done before and it seemed to work sometimes but Florence just flinched and went into the corner.

He tried to leave but he couldn't, he couldn't leave her, he knew that was what she wanted but it didn't seem right. He had to try and do something. There was a long silence he finally said "Micah was the templar I replaced."

Florence nodded, "You had such a sad face Florence when I first saw you."

Florence just stood where she was staring at the cold brick walls. "Was Micah why you were sad?" Cullen asked.

"I remember when I first came to the circle I was so scared, my first assignment, I saw you the sad elf, you were sitting on the stairs just staring and I walked over to you to say hello and to try and make you feel better and I tripped on that loose stone. I fell flat on my fce and I couldn't get up because my armour was so heavy, you helped me up and you smiled at me."

"That was the first time I'd smiled in two months." Florence said she looked out her window into the sea. The sea was calm and beautiful almost like Lake Calenhad.

"Who was he?" Cullen asked.

"He was my first love, it was a secret of course, Jowan thought I was crazy falling for a templar, he called me stupid, he told me templars saw mages as tools to be used and discarded. He said that my heart would be broken, he was right I guess." She looked at him.

"I'm sorry." Cullen said.

"It wasn't your fault" she said sadly.

"What happened to the mage who killed him?" Cullen asked.

"He was killed."

"Good."

Florence looked at him "Death is not good"

"But he killed him, he deserved to die."

"That's not true, he deserved to live just like Micah did, the mage who killed Micah had an amazing gift just like I do, I choose to use my gift to help those around me, Micah used his gifts to defend and protect and the mage who killed him, he used his gifts to destroy but he was destroyed in turn, this cycle of destruction, us vs. them, it's not what the maker wants."

"What would you do, any mage could be dangerous, and do you want us to let them run free so they can kill more people." Cullen said.

"No, the circle is good but it is not enough, the world expects mages to live in a cage, never reaching their full potential, my magic is a gift Cullen, I believe that and the more magic is used to create goodness, the happier the maker is."

Cullen sighed "You think me naïve, I remember when you implored me to stop the mages, kill them all but I didn't and now the Ferelden Circle is thriving." She said turning towards him. Her brilliant eyes focusing on his.

"I have seen things, I have seen the most blood curdling abominations be born within a second and then seconds later, my whole platoon dead around me, I have seen mages sacrifice their own children to use blood magic to save their own skin, magic is not a good thing."

"Take my hand Cullen" she gave him her hand and with some hesitation, he grabbed it and then all of a sudden he felt calm and he saw lights all around him. A rainbow of colours and they started to form pictures, it Denerim, but there were flowers everywhere, the streets were bustling with people, there was a mage healing the sick in the chantry, there was a mage putting on for a show for a group of enraptured children and a mage wearing templar armour protecting the market, it was so beautiful, everyone was happy and a feeling of hope washed over Cullen. "Is this beautiful?"

"Yes it is" he said still enthralled by the splendour of it all. Everyone was happy; the colours were so vibrant, it was all so beautiful.

"This is magic" then it all stopped and Cullen was left standing in a cell "or at least how it should be."

"It will never be like that." Cullen said.

"Maybe but it is my dream" she said wistfully "That is what I strive for. What about you?"

"What about me?"

"What do you strive for?"

"I" Cullen had no idea what he wanted but he actually said "I strive for peace."

"I wish there were more templars like you."

"I wish there were more mages like you."

She smiled brightly and it was like the sun shining through a star. He'd never seen anything so beautiful. All the dreams he'd ever had about her came flooding back to him. He wanted her so much. He looked at the door and he walked towards her. He wanted to look into those beautiful eyes. He wanted to kiss her tears away, yearning that he thought he had buried long ago came rushing back.

"Cullen!" a voice shouted.

Cullen turned and Florence sat on the floor of her cell. "You need to go."

"I'm sorry" he turned to leave and he hoped to god whatever this guy wanted was important.

Florence went to sleep quite quickly which was a blessing and a curse. She dreamt of Alistair, Micah, Morrigan, all the people she'd lost all over the years. She woke up crying and she wiped them all away before she was collected, not by Cullen though which disappointed her more than it should. It was time though. She took a deep breath and was led to her fate.

It didn't look good, Hawke was visibly angry and Meredith was smiling in triumph. She looked for Cullen and he stood there the perfect soldier but she could see the red in his eyes. He had wept recently. Jowan looked resolute and held her hand. "I will fix this."

The grand Cleric stood and spoke "Despite this mage's services to the chantry and the world, we cannot let blood magic go unpunished in these dark times so it is with deep regret that I sentence you to the rite of tranquillity."

"This is ridiculous" Orsino burst in and started towards Merdeith but was stopped by her guards sharp templar swords"She is a hero Meredith if you want to punish me, punish me don't hurt her."

"Oh don't worry, you will be punished but your daughter is guilty and she will suffer."

"And you will take pleasure in it" Orsino said bitterly.

"This is Justice" she screamed.

"You are one crazy bitch" Oghren shouted loudly and he jumped in front of Meredith "And you're not laying one stinking finger on my friend."

"Arrest that dwarf" she screamed. Oghren readied his axe and was about to use it but Florence put a hand on his shoulder and he reluctantly dropped his axe.

"Hawke, see that my friends are ok." Florence looked up at the person who had helped to bring her here, she looked defiant. This wasn't end Florence knew that she was as much a pawn as she ever was to her but she was used to being a pawn. She just hoped Hawke had honour enough to protect her friends. She was dragged away. She was going to a different cell, a deeper darker cell, one which she could not escape.

**A/N so this has been unavoidably delayed, basically I got a job in Austria which was unexpected. So I've been really busy with all that. I've also had shoddy internet connection which hasn't helped but I hope you like this chapter. It's very dramatic really looking forward to writing the next one though it is going to be sweet.**


	5. Sentence

Sentence

Aveline was trying to keep order but there was none to be had here. The crowd was riled up and uncompromising, defending their hero. Hawke had done it, she had created chaos and as always it was up to Aveline to clean up the mess. In fairness though she knew that the crowd was right to be angry. This was not justice, it was petty revenge and if the chantry had been stronger or Meredith less insane it would never have been allowed to escalate this far. There is nothing worse than trying to pacify the righteously angry. Aveline didn't want to use deadly force but she was going to have to do something to remove these people from the gallows.

"What's going on?" A voice cried out. No one paid it much attention. The mob didn't really have a plan apart from don't let them win. The voice cried out again "What's going on?" Again it was ignored. Then there was an ear splitting whistle which caused everyone to hold their ears.

"Try now" Sigrun smiled, taking her fingers from her mouth. You learn a lot of tricks as a casteless dwarf.

"What is going on?" Nathaniel demanded. The crowd were momentarily silent and then they started mumbling. The pause in their anger was already calming them. They began to realise that they didn't really know what they were doing and as they looked around they realised no one was leading them. They might as well have been headless chickens.

Aveline took advantage of the confusion and shouted "The trial is over, you must leave now or you will be arrested." Before anyone had a chance to answer Aveline added "The Grey wardens are here to save their Commander, the Hero of Fereldan will be saved, you don't have to stay and be arrested." The crowd went peacefully after that, Donnic leading them out of the gallows. Some were more rebellious than others and wanted to stay. But for the majority part their determination had melted.

"Why does Florence need saving?" Nathaniel asked with fear in his voice. Why did she leave without him? He could have helped her. She was so stubborn. Why did she come to this place which was so dangerous?

"You're going to need to see Hawke" Aveline told them.

Nathaniel found himself in Hightown which seemed rather modest compared to the castles of his youth but apparently this was where the nobles lived. It was small inside and Nathaniel suspected this may have been the smallest house in Hightown. It was decorated well though and it seemed elegant. There was a long table where food had been served and there was an elven servant. If it had been a bit bigger it would have felt like home.

Hawke was far more impressive though. She was a rogue and clearly talented with her bow and daggers. Her eyes were fast like all good rogues but they were hard. Nathaniel knew that when something was in this woman's target. They didn't escape.

Sigrun was just happy to be inside. There was no sky to fall into just a nice safe ceiling. It was also good to see Oghren and Anders again and Justice she supposed. She looked at him next to Lucy. Was it Justice or Anders? Oghren said he'd changed he wasn't the person they knew but he seemed like Anders, joking, hating templars and helping Flo. It was him wasn't it?

"It's time we got to business, it appears that the Grand Cleric won't listen to reason and is determined to go through with this barbarism" a small smile crept across her lips.

"An innocent woman is going to have her mind crushed and you're smiling," Nathaniel shouted.

Her smile vanished "I am responsible for the Warden and I will ensure her safety which is why we are planning to break her out."

At this point Aveline got out a scroll. "You have no idea what I had to do to get this Hawke."

"Thank you, it will be useful" Hawke stated "How do you suggest we approach this."

"We create a distraction here in the courtyard, and then you Varric and Isabella will sneak in through this tunnel which you will enter through dark town, providing no one's blocked the entrance."

"Blocked?" Isabella asked.

"I couldn't exactly send a platoon of guards there to make sure, they may have closed it up after Alrik or they may not have."

"We're hoping Meredith is too of her rocker to fix this oversight." Varric said quietly.

"Quite" Lucy answered.

"I may have a solution back in Amaranthine we used powder to create explosions to stop the darkspawn a smaller amount could be used to clear rubble." Nathaniel added, Hawke was reminded of the Arishok, how his blood had made her a champion. It was quite fortunate, she had always wanted the recipe for black powder and the power it promised, it seemed she would get her chance.

"That's helpful, how do we get to the warden?" Hawke said smiling at him. Her smile made Nathaniel uneasy and he was tempted to leave and rescue Florence by himself but he would be at a massive disadvantage as he knew nothing about Kirkwall. Besides his co-operation would not deter her from her plan of action, so he might as well go.

"The warden is being kept here in the west wing." Varric told them. "Also the key will be left for us to take."

"We have an inside man?" Anders asked "Cullen I suppose."

"Can we trust him? He is Meredith's second." Lucy asked.

"He's also infatuated, he'd do anything to see her free." Varric said with a knowing smile. Hawke had always thought of Cullen as being rather cold even though her exposure to him was limited. Anders looked confused and troubled. Anders clearly didn't think relying on a Templar's libido was a sound strategy.

"I'll trust your judgement Varric" Hawke said.

"I don't like it." Anders added looking at Hawke.

"I live a dangerous life" Hawke mused "This seems like a small risk to take especially when you consider what's at stake."

"Beggars can't be choosers, Blondie." Varric said looking at Anders ruefully.

"So we have a way in but what about a distraction." Nathaniel asked.

Lucy smiled "A peaceful protest, at noon tomorrow, Sebastian is organising a march on the gallows."

"Peaceful!" Isabella said distastefully.

"Sebastian is running it but if he wants to sing at the templars until they let the Warden go, that's his prerogative but it should keep the Templars occupied, provided the guards don't intervene."

"Don't worry. Meredith has drilled into my head enough times that security of the gallows is a templar concern and has nothing to do with me, if she wants help she'll have to come and beg for it."

"Good, this should be quite simple, Nathaniel you will be in charge of the escape plan and to make sure the Warden has a suitable escape arrangement."

"No I won't" Nathaniel stated.

The atmosphere suddenly shifted. No one had ever challenged Hawke's authority in her own home. She hid her malice and plastered on a smile "Are you planning to teleport her away when she is released."

"No I'm coming with you, I have the black powder I know how to use it and she's my Commander." Nathaniel said firmly, he looked this woman straight in her eyes.

Lucy looked at Anders, Anders looked back. In that instant she knew he would not back down. "I'm sure you're skills will be helpful. Varric because Nathaniel is coming with us I want you to work on publicity, all of you for that matter, Sebastian's little Vigil needs to fill the gallows more than it has done before and they need to be determined and passionate. "

"Sounds like fun" Merrill said "It's good for me to meet new people."

Lucy pointed at the female dwarf that she didn't know "I trust with a little help from Varric you will be able to find a suitable escape route."

"It would be my pleasure." Varric said giving a leering smile.

Sigrun looked like she wanted to speak up she didn't come all this way just to be the one who finds the exit. But as she glanced at Nathaniel and Hawke, she knew they were on thin ice. This had to be done as quickly as possible. "Sounds good" she said with her usual perkiness her earlier displeasure completely forgotten.

"Best get ready then we have a hero to save." Lucy said smiling.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

They were in the caverns and they were still wet, dank and dark. There were so many of these bloody tunnels. Hawke knew that she was probably the foremost expert in these tunnels. She could probably sell a map or a survival guide. She had no inclination though, these tunnels made her miserable and it was unfortunate how much of her life she had spent in them.

"Hey look a skeleton." Isabella said excitedly.

Hawke went over and examined it and found a couple of silver coins in his pocket "Sorry Isabella, only one sovereign. Put it towards the ship fund" and with that she threw it over and Isabella quickly pocketed it but pouted as she did so. Nathaniel looked slightly appalled but said nothing, he didn't get how two women could be so blasé about death and this was the champion. He wondered what the criminals were like. Then again according to Anders, his fellow companion was a pirate so he guessed that answered that question.

"It's not my fault the only people stupid enough to come down here and die happen to be dirt poor." Lucy said raising her arms in mock exasperation.

"The stupidity is a bit of a clue though" Isabella mused. "Then again one day I do hope to find a skeleton with jewelled rings on every finger, bags of money, and rights to a ship."

"Well we all need to have a dream" Nathaniel said distastefully. Lucy glared at him. Who did this rich boy think he was? After that he went over to the skeleton and held his hand out "May the maker grant you peace at his side."

Lucy smiled sardonically "This man has been dead for years, what use is it praying to the maker?"

"It's what Florence would have done besides it's not like it hurts." Nathaniel replied stepping away from the skeleton.

"Well neither does taking his money." Lucy said and with that she started walking.

They kept walking and sure enough Meredith had actually gone to the trouble of blocking of the tunnel. She pretended to be frustrated but instead she was quite glad she wanted to see this black powder in action. She also wanted to steal some of it and figure out what it was made of. The qunari had managed to burn all their recipes before they left which was annoying, the one thing they were good for and they burn it. Nathaniel prepared some his explosives, he only used a handful of the stuff, and he put it in a tiny bag and asked everyone to stand back.

"Are you sure that's enough?" Hawk asked doubtfully.

"Believe me Hawke, this is one of those things where you need to have a little restraint." He got a flint out to light up his arrow.

Isabella then sidled up close to Nathaniel and said "You'd know I think you really like restraint" she whispered in his ear "Don't worry I do to" Nathaniel paralysed by shock didn't notice Hawke taking his bag of explosives, putting a small amount in an empty potion bottle and putting the bag back. Nathaniel not quite sure of where to put his hands decided to push Isabella away which made her laugh and Hawke just mouthed "really like restraint." Isabella shrugged in a well it worked kind of way. Hawke shook her head and smiled, Nathaniel saw none of this readying his arrow and suddenly there was an explosion.

It filled the whole tunnel with bright angry light and was accompanied by a crescendo of noise that left her ears shaking long after it passed. After the light had passed, the explosive had been effective and the tunnel was now smoking and quite clear.

Nathaniel looked up worried about the structure of tunnel but he seemed to have judged it right. Dworkin would have been proud; actually he probably would be a bit disappointed the explosion wasn't bigger, either way it worked.

"Impressive, you'll have to show me how it works" Hawke asked smiling.

"Grey warden secret" he replied.

Hawke frowned at him and turned away and once she was facing away she touched the sample and smiled triumphantly "Idiot" she thought. She then spoke "Let's get going then."

Nathaniel looked at Hawke as they walked through the tunnel. It wasn't technically a grey warden secret. It was more just one dwarf's madness and desire to see things blow up. But even though he didn't know Hawke that well. He knew he didn't want her to wield this power. She reminded him of her father determined to remake the world his way. Maker knows he knew where that path would lead. She inspired loyalty testified by the fact that she had a pirate who was clearly accustomed to back stabbing people whenever it suited her to being clearly a quite loyal follower. She was a bit like Florence inspiring loyalty in the most unlikely of people. Hawke wasn't a Grey Warden though, Florence wanted to rid the world of darkspawn. Hawke wanted what was best for Hawke.

They made it to the gallows and a trapdoor led them to a cellar which was filled with Lyrium bottles. Isabella looked at Hawke pleadingly. Lucy nodded. She grabbed Nathaniel "we're going on alone." She said.

They made their way through the gallows with very little resistance. They met one guard who was walking up and down looking very bored with his lot in life. Then an arrow went through his neck. His death was so quick and so clean, he still looked quite bored. Hawke looted him and carried on moving. Nathaniel blessed the poor guard who was only doing his job.

"Why did you do that?" he asked.

"He's a templar; the only good templar is a dead templar." Hawke said quietly.

"You sound like Anders" Nathaniel remarked.

"Well he's right." Lucy replied.

They went in silence after that luckily for the Templars. Sebastian's distraction seemed to be working and they didn't run into any along the way and then they were at the door. It was obviously locked but Nathaniel quickly got out his lock picks and got to work and the door clicked open within seconds and there she was. The moment she saw him she jumped up and kissed him and Nathaniel kissed her back. It had been too long but now here she was the woman he loved and they were kissing and it felt so god damn good.

The moment was ruined however by "Maker, please." Hawke groaned "We need to leave; I did not risk my life so you two could have sex in here."

"She's right we need to go." Nathaniel said holding out his hand but s he stepped back.

"Nathaniel, I" Florence said new tears going down her cheeks going down the same trail as the thousands of others she had cried since she'd been here. "I can't leave."

"You've got to be kidding me, they are going to turn you into a vegetable, and you need to leave." Lucy rubbed her face with her hand, trying and failing to keep the frustration out of her voice.

"No Hawke" Florence said calmly "You both need to leave."

"Look I didn't put all this effort into rescuing you so you could say no." Hawke shouted angrily.

"I did not ask for your help" Florence said sharply.

"What about me Flo?" Nathaniel's eyes were glistening and his voice trembled "Am I really not supposed to help you after all the times you've helped me, all the years I have served and loved you."

"I was hoping to avoid this" Florence said her calm breaking but she was till holding on to some remnant of composure. "Nathaniel I can't leave, not like this."

"Why not!" Hawke screamed her anger boiling to the surface. This was supposed to be her triumph, her chance to prove the Templars were wrong and unreasonable and now the Hero of Fereldan was determined to side with those who wanted to destroy her mind.

"Because I cannot allow you to use me and my name for your purposes." Florence turned to Lucy her voice hardened and she looked on her eyes "You seek to use me to discredit the templars and to gain power for yourself, you have no care for the fragile balance that exists, you just wish to exploit the chaos for your own ends."

"You don't have a lot of options either you leave or you become tranquil." Hawke told her stepping towards her and releasing poison soaked daggers form her eyes.

Without blinking "I would rather be tranquil, than help you on your quest for power." Florence replied.

"You stupid bitch" she grabbed her dagger from her sheath and held it towards the warden's throat. Nathaniel pushed her back and then kicked her in the head. It was well placed and she'd been knocked out for a good two hours.

"I'm sorry Nathaniel I want."Florence tried to finish.

Nathaniel interrupted "Do you want this?"

"Maker No!"

"You don't have to lie, I know that you still love Alistair maybe you always will and if this works you don't have to feel pain anymore, you can just be a good little Andrastian and do exactly what you're told because it is all the maker's will" His words were cruel and the venom dripped form every one of his word. It felt like he was firing arrows into her soul.

"That's not true, I love you and I want to be with you" Florence said reaching out towards him but Nathaniel stiffened at his approach "You really think I want this, I want to go back to Vigil's keep, I want to drink with Oghren, I want to play with my dog, I want to play cards with Sigrun, I want to discuss hexes with Jowan, Maker I want to make love to you but I can't"

"Why?" Nathaniel asked with desperation.

"Because the templars are losing control here and if they lose control here then what's to stop other circles rising up, if this fire is allowed to spread then the whole world will burn with mages and templars both suffering, I don't want to be made tranquil but I can't allow my name to be a rallying call for people like her, people who want to light the world on fire."

There was silence. It seemed to creak in that tiny cell. The wind blew outside the tiny window but it was ignored. "Do you understand?"

After an eternity a reply came. Florence was unsure what she wanted him to say. She doubted that the greatest poets of the ages could create the right words to say. There were no words that could give hope or heal their broken hearts "You know I think I fell in love with you when you decided to release me from that cell, you gave me a second chance when no one else would, you gave me my family back, my pride, my honour, you gave me purpose, how could I not fall in love with you but it's more than that, you didn't do it for the Grey Wardens, greed, pride or anything like that, you did it because you are truly good, you helped me because you wanted to, you don't have any idea how rare that is but it is so incredibly rare."

"I'm not perfect." Florence whispered.

Nathaniel came towards her and held her face in his hands "No you're not but you strive so hard to do the right thing, I've seen you agonise over it but I've never seen anyone so determined, I mean hell your doing this, how can I not love you?"

"I" Florence tried to think of anything to say but they were no words and then he kissed her and she realised this may be their last kiss so she tried to put all her passion, her love, her very soul into that kiss so he would know forever how much she loved him. They didn't notice the door open and in walked Cullen.

Cullen said softly "There was so much noise; I had to see what was going on."

The spell was broken and Nathaniel and Florence fell apart and as she looked at him. She could see pain in his eyes. She didn't know why he was in that much pain. He was shaking but she knew he wanted to fall apart. His eyes were glistening and she was clueless, she didn't know what to do.

Then the door was slammed against the wall, Jowan rushed in he looked around "Good news everyone."

**A/N is it cheesy to end this chapter with a Futurama reference. Probably. Is it cruel to leave the story on a cliff hanger? Definitely. Mwahahahahaha. So I really liked writing Nathaniel also little Sigrun cameo. It occurred to me whilst writing this that Sigrun and Varric would make a good couple or a good one night stand anyway. I also love my Hawke and Warden being at each other's throat. It's so much fun because as I was playing my Aggressive Hawke after playing my goody two shoes Warden it was just fun to think of the contrast if they actually met hence this fanfic. Unfortunately I didn't' upload these characters to Bioware so I guess I'm stuck with the default ones. I'm hoping that I can just choose default elf mage and default rogue fem Hawke. I don't know the keep's already annoying me and I haven't played the game yet. Grrrr. Anyway please review and I hope to update soon.**


End file.
